People Find Love in the Strangest Places
by Shadowdancer18
Summary: Summary: Characters from all different dimensions are thrown together for a summer of love, drama, and anything else imaginable. People really can find love in strange places. Not good at summaries, crossover between Inuyasha, Naruto, DBZ, and our world.
1. Chapter 1

No, I don't own the animes Inuyasha, Naruto, or Dragonball Z sobs. But a girl can dream, can't she? Anyways, I don't own them, so don't sue me!!

**Rated M because of language, possible yaoi (boy-on-boy), possible lemon (never written before, so yeah), etc in future chapters.**

And for everyone's knowledge, Randi is me and Brandi is my best friend. And yes, these attitudes are both our real attitudes. That is why we are best friends.

* * *

**Summary:** Characters from all different dimensions are thrown together for a summer of love, drama, and anything else imaginable. People really can find love in strange places.

**Pairings:**Vegeta x Bulma, Goku x Chichi, Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku, Naruto x Hinata, Sesshomaru x OC, Sasuke x OC, and maybe Kakashi x Piccolo.

**Chapter 1**

"Wow, I can't believe that we graduate tomorrow." Brandi Lemon was walking with her best friend Randi Temple. Both were seniors at Burns High School and graduation for them was tomorrow.

"Oh look Brittany, the teachers' pets are going off to be ALONE," Kayla Cawfield sneered as she pulled up next to the pair in her car. Brandi and Randi both rolled their eyes and continued walking without making any remarks. However, Randi's fists were clenched with images of Kayla sitting on the ground writhing in pain.

"Randi, just walk away. It isn't worth it," Brandi said while dragging Randi along with her. Now, Kayla Cawfield and Brittany Tummonds were Brandi and Randi's arch-enemies in school and basically in life.

"I know, but just once, I would love to deck her and knock her off her high-horse," Randi stated through clenched teeth. Kayla and Brittany drove by with about 3 or 4 other girls in the backseat, all of which were laughing at the two girls. Both girls crossed the street and continued walking the road towards Brandi's house. They did realize that they had about a mile to walk, but between the two of them and their wild imaginations, the time and distance seemed to fly.

"Anyways, you're sure that your mom said it would be ok to for me to stay the night? I mean, I know that this is a big deal for your family and they have a big celebration planned. I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No, my mom said it would be cool since your parents are all working."

"Ok. Well, I appreciate your family letting me join in."

"Randi, you're like my sister. Why wouldn't we let you join in?" Just then Brandi and Randi both heard a loud bang in an alley near them. "Hmm, you think we should check it out?" Brandi asked while peeking around the corner of the wall.

"Maybe, but we better be careful," Randi said as she stepped around Brandi and started walking down the alley. When both girls got to the back of the alley, they noticed a black, swirling mass in the ground. "Brandi, please tell me that you are seeing this," Randi said while looking at Brandi who simply nodded, "Ok, good. I'm not going n…" Randi never got to finish what she was saying as she felt a force push her and Brandi into the swirling mass. The last thing Randi thought was, 'Why me?' as she looked up towards the sky and she noticed, almost amusingly, that there was an alley cat peeking over the edge of the pit.

"Goku, where are you and Gohan going? Bulma and I just made dinner. Get back here!"

"Calm down Chichi, we're just going to get Vegeta," Goku yelled back while running out the door with Gohan on his shoulders. "Oh hey Piccolo, have you seen Vegeta?"

"I think he's at the cliff training with Trunks," Piccolo said gruffly, turning towards the door when he saw Chichi and Bulma walk out.

"Oh, hi Piccolo. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Bulma asked. Piccolo merely grunted as he walked past the women into the house. "That man…" Bulma stated as she followed Piccolo into the house to finish dinner. "Goku, you better bring my men back ASAP!" Bulma called out the window.

Chuckle "Don't worry Bulma; I'm going to get them right now. Be back in a couple of minutes Chichi."

"Alright. Be careful Gohan."

Goku and Gohan flew for about 5 minutes before coming to cliff and even from a distance they could see Vegeta and Trunks sparring. Landing, Goku yelled at the pair, "Hey Vegeta, Trunks. Dinner is ready. Bulma sent me to come get you."

"Alright Kakarot, we'll be there in a minute."

"Uhh, Vegeta," Goku said while chuckling and scratching his head nervously, "Umm, Bulma said ASAP." Vegeta stopped and looked at Goku for a minute before sighing and taking off towards the house. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks close behind.

The group, which consisted of Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Goku, Chichi, and Gohan, had just sat down for dinner when they heard a loud bang outside. They all jumped up and ran outside to see a black, swirling mass in the ground. Before anyone could say or do anything though, they all felt a strong force push them forward and suddenly they were all falling into the pit. When Trunks looked up, he noticed what looked like a little cat peeking its head over the edge of the pit.

"Naruto, that is the sixth bowl of ramen. How can you eat so much?" Sakura asked in shock. Everyone else was just finishing their first bowl and suddenly, watching Naruto eat, Sakura lost her appetite.

"I know Sakura-chan, but ramen is so good. Don't you like it Hinata?" Naruto asked, turning to the blushing girl.

"H-hai Naruto-kun," said girl answered while blushing a crimson red. Before anyone could say anything else, Tsunade suddenly walked into the ramen shop.

"Ahh, Tsunade-baa-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed while jumping up. Tsunade glared at Naruto, thinking of flicking him in the head to send him flying before she turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I want you to take Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata and go to the western border of the forest. There have been reports of some suspicious activity that way and I want you to go check it out. It shouldn't be more than a C-Rank mission at the most. And no Sakura, you cannot go. Your leg hasn't healed from the last mission you went on," Tsunade said, not even turning to look at the girl. Sakura sighed while sitting down, watching her team and Hinata take off over the rooftops.

'Well, at least now I can eat without getting grossed out by Naruto,' she thought as Tsunade joined her for ramen.

**On the Western Border**

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei, I haven't noticed anything yet," Naruto said, looking forlorn. He had been looking forward to some action. The group was jumping through the tree branches and had just arrived at the edge of a clearing. No sooner did Naruto say this than a kunai planted itself in the tree branch directly above his head. The group instantly stopped and looked across the clearing to see none other than Itachi and Kisame standing there.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled out while clenching his fists. Suddenly Itachi and Kisame were standing in the middle of the clearing and indeed, they did nothing but stand there. Neither moved or said anything to the group, which put Kakashi on edge instantly. Something wasn't right.

"Why you…" Before anyone could stop him, Naruto was running at the group baring his fist to hit Itachi. Naruto was about 5 steps away from the group when suddenly there was no Naruto. The rest of the group ran forward thinking Naruto had tripped into a ditch or something. While keeping a watchful eye on the two nin that had yet to move or speak, Kakashi led the group to the area where Naruto had disappeared to.

"Na-nani!?" What Kakashi saw left him speechless. There was Naruto, hanging from a root on the side of a giant swirling mass. Sasuke ran over to where Naruto was and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. But no matter how hard he pulled, it seemed like he wasn't getting anywhere and instead he and Naruto were falling farther in. Sasuke felt his hand being grabbed and looked up to see Hinata holding onto him and attempting to pull them up.

Suddenly the ground gave way and the three genin were free-falling. Just as suddenly, all three felt themselves jerk to a stop and looked up to see Kakashi holding Hinata's jacket with one hand and a loose tree root with the other. Just as Kakashi was about to pull the group back up he felt a force push him forward, causing him to lose his grip on the root. As Kakashi looked up he saw Itachi and Kisame, or what he had thought to be Itachi and Kisame, disappear. 'Illusions!' Kakashi looked up again to see a small cat peeking over the edge and for just a moment, he could have sworn that he saw the cat smile. Then there was only darkness.

"So, Kinjo, how many groups are left?" a velvety voice asked the cat as he strode up.

"Only one left, Your Majesty." The cat jumped up onto the table near the throne as the voice once again spoke.

"Good, very good. I leave it to you to get the final group here by the end of the night."

"But of course Your Majesty. So you command, so it shall be," the cat bowed as the figure walked out the door.

'Now, how to get that stubborn hanyou's group to come. Ahhah, purrfect,' the cat thought of his next plan as he silently slipped out the window.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome yelled out to the figure clad in red jumping around the giant ogre demon.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya," Inuyasha yelled back as he dodged yet another attack from the demon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Kagome looked to the sky to see her companion/sister Sango throw her giant boomerang at the demon, cutting off one of its many arms. Sango and Miroku were sitting astride Kilala, currently in her bigger demon form.

"Kagome, do you think Inuyasha will be ok?" Kagome turned to look at the little kitsune Shippo and just smiled before giving a curt nod. She turned back to look at the battle and saw that Inuyasha had pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Said person turned to look and saw Kagome preparing an arrow. He smirked as he prepared for his famous attack, Wind Scar. However, before either could begin the attack, the ogre demon sent one of his arms after Kagome, all the while screaming for her to had over the jewel. However, before the demon was able to get near Kagome, a white blur went rushing by, accompanied by the screams of pain coming from the ogre demon as it lost yet another arm.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why, I am here to help you, 'little brother'," Sesshomaru answered as he cut off another arm with Tokijin. (A/N: This is after the group has destroyed Naraku. They are trying to gather the last of the Jewel Shards. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now have only a brotherly rivalry, nothing more. Some of the characters might seem a little OOC. Sorry, but it works for my story, so that's how it's gonna be.)

Sesshomaru made short work of the ogre demon and looked towards the sky as Ah-Un appeared carrying Jaken and Rin with him. Everyone waited while Kagome went and picked up the jewel shard and purified it before combining it with the other shards. The jewel was now a little over three-quarters of the way together and Kagome couldn't help but smile with excitement in that they might actually put the jewel back together.

"Keh, aren't ready to go yet Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…"

"No, wait, Kagome!"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!" While Inuyasha was becoming reacquainted with the ground, everyone else just chuckled at him. Suddenly Kagome felt another jewel shard farther down the valley. "Inuyasha, I sense another jewel shard. It's farther down the valley." By this time, Inuyasha had dragged himself out of his temporary grave and 'keh-ed' before letting Kagome climb on his back. The group, which now consisted of the Inugang and now Sesshomaru and his followers, started down the valley towards where Kagome sensed the jewel shards.

"Where is it now Kagome?" Sango asked as they continued traveling.

"It's not much farther. It seems to be coming from that castle over there," Kagome pointed towards the cliff walls to the right.

"I don't remember that being there before, do you Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked innocently.

"Rin, do not ask such silly ques…uhh," Jaken slumped forward on Ah-Un with a huge welt from where Sesshomaru had struck him with a well aimed rock.

"Alright, if that's where the jewel shard is, that's where we're going," Inuyasha declared rather loudly before taking off towards the castle, leaving the rest to follow behind.

**In the Castle**

"Finally! I didn't think we'd ever get that door open," Kagome said while stretching her arms above her head to get a crick out of her back.

"I don't know. I don't sense any auras. Lady Kagome, do you sense the jewel shard anymore?" Miroku asked, looking towards Kagome.

"Actually Miroku, now that you mention it, I don't. I don't sense anything." Bam Suddenly the entire group was free-falling to some unknown room as the floor gave way beneath them. Sesshomaru looked up just in time to see a cat peeking over the edge and glared at it before being swallowed by the darkness below.

'Finally! I thought it would take forever to get all these groups together. I wonder what my master has planned for them. This should be VERY interesting,' the cat chuckled to himself as he trotted down the hall towards his masters library.

Randi and Brandi woke up at about the same time and sitting up together, noticed that they were in a very beautiful courtyard. Randi heard rustling and looked to her right. "AAHHHH!!" The Inugang, DBZ gang, and Naruto gang all shot up from where they had been sleeping to see a VERY strange human girl freaking out about god knows what. Wait a minute, everyone did a double take. They noticed a second girl now holding the first girls arm and picking off what looked like a spider.

"Getitoff, getitoff, GET IT OFF!!" Randi was having an absolute meltdown. (A/N: Yes, I hate spiders. They are awesome 'til they touch me, then the meltdown begins.) The groups also looked around to notice other strangers. Instantly, the three battle-ready groups jumped apart in battle stances while Brandi and Randi both sat there with, 'What-the-fuck-are-we-supposed-to-do' looks on their face.

Just as the groups were about to start fighting, there was a ground shaking bang and a yell, "That is QUITE enough." Everyone turned to see a figure clad in gold walking towards them and all gulped nervously.

* * *

Haha, who is it? What's going on? Who are all these strangers? Why has everyone been brought to this strange place? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of "Love can be found in some strange places".


	2. Chapter 2

No, I don't own the animes Inuyasha, Naruto, or Dragonball Z sobs

No, I don't own the animes Inuyasha, Naruto, or Dragonball Z sobs. But a girl can dream, can't she? Anyways, I don't own them, so don't sue me!!

**Rated M because of language, possible yaoi (boy-on-boy), possible lemon (never written before, so yeah), etc in future chapters.**

And for everyone's knowledge, Randi is me and Brandi is my best friend. And yes, these attitudes are both our real attitudes. That is why we are best friends.

**Summary:** Characters from all different dimensions are thrown together for a summer of love, drama, and anything else imaginable. People really can find love in strange places.

**Pairings:** Vegeta x Bulma, Goku x Chichi, Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku, Naruto x Hinata, Sesshomaru x OC, Sasuke x OC, and maybe Kakashi x Piccolo.

**Chapter 2**

**Last Time:** Just as the groups were about to start fighting, there was a ground shaking bang and a yell, "That is QUITE enough." Everyone turned to see a figure clad in gold walking towards them and all gulped nervously.

* * *

Randi and Brandi both sat on the ground with their mouths agape, staring at what had to be the most gorgeous woman they had EVER seen. The woman was walking towards the now one large group from across the pond. She had long blond hair, gold eyes, ivory skin, and she was wearing a golden skirt slashed up to the hip on one side with a matching gold top that reminded Randi of a bikini top. The woman glared at the small group for a moment before smiling.

"You two might want to close your mouths before a bug flies in there," she said while smiling at Randi and Brandi, who both snapped their jaws shut.

"Wench, who are you?" Inuyasha snapped out. SMACK!

"You would find it very beneficial to your health if you learned to address a goddess properly." Turning to face the entire group, the goddess introduced herself. "I am Amarilla, the Goddess of Fate. I am here to let you know that I have decided that you people will be staying here in my castle for the summer. I will not explain my reasons as of yet, if at all, but know this. While you are here, no one will harm any one else and you will not be able to leave the castle. I have ensured that there is more than enough to keep you all busy for the summer, and if you happen to need or want something, the castle will provide it for you." With this said, the goddess turned to walk away. Just then Sesshomaru noticed a cat following her; it was the same cat that he had seen when his group had fallen into the hole. He was sure that this cat had been the one to "push" them into the hole and he also believed that this cat was working with the goddess to bring them all to this place.

"Oh, and by the way, I will be 'checking-in' on you all once in a while," this being said with a wink as the goddess began to fade. "I suggest you all get comfortable and learn to play nice," and with that, the goddess was gone.

Everyone sat there quietly for a moment before looking over towards the two 'strange' girls to see one groan and flop onto her back on the ground.

"This is so not fair. We were supposed to graduate tomorrow," Randi said. "Now what are we supposed to do this fall? Pop up and say something like, 'Oh hi everyone, we decided to skip graduation. Can we take classes again?' Life sucks."

"Randi, I don't think it's that bad," Brandi said with a giggle while bending over to look at her being overly-dramatic friend.

"Oh yeah, tell that to the pissed-off looking sex god behind you," Randi retorted.

Brandi turned around to see Sesshomaru standing right behind her. He had walked over to try and figure who these girls were, but inadvertently blushed when he heard Randi's description of him. Inuyasha and Miroku began laughing while Sango and Kagome giggled. It was rather amusing to see Sesshomaru flustered. However, before anyone could say anything, Kagome spoke up.

"Well, since we're gonna be stuck here for a while, I suggest we find a room to sit in and introduce ourselves to everyone else and get this all figured out." Everyone else nodded before turning to walk indoors. Several started chuckling though as they listened to the banter of the two figures in the lead,

"I can't believe you called Sesshomaru a sex god."

"I didn't mean too. It sorta… slipped out. Geez, you don't gotta rub it in. I'm already embarrassed enough," Randi stated while turning a crimson red.

"Oh, I just think your being huffy over the spider that was on you. Sure did make a great show to introduce yourself to strangers though," Brandi laughed out as Randi turned an even deeper red. If it was even possible, Randi turned an even deeper shade of red when she heard chuckling from several people behind them.

"You two can quit acting like idiots anytime now," Vegeta said gruffly standing right behind the two. Angrily, Randi whirled around and snarled at him,

"Well _Vegeta,_ not everyone is as perfect as a Saiyan Prince."

"H-how the hell do you know who I am?!" Vegeta asked. Brandi giggled before turning to look at the rest.

"Well, it could be that we know who ALL of you are. Like we know your Vegeta, your Sesshomaru, you two are Naruto and Sasuke, and so on. We'll explain everything once we get inside." With that Brandi turned back around and continued towards the door, Randi in tow. Randi glared at Vegeta for a moment before turning to walk with Brandi.

'Gods, this is going to be a LONG summer,' Randi thought to herself as she and Brandi reached the front doors to the castle.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in a large study that had been found directly to the right of the front door.

"Alright, now tell us how you know who we are," Vegeta demanded again.

Randi sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes while Brandi began to explain.

"Ok, now obviously we are not from any of your worlds, so I am thinking that while we all live on our own versions of earth, we all live in different dimensions." At this everyone nodded except for Sesshomaru, who looked confused. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's confused look, or rather his blank face with a slightly arched eyebrow, and decided to explain,

"It's the same idea as how I travel from the Sengoku Jedai (sp?) to my time and back, only with completely different worlds instead of times." At this explanation, everyone seemed to have a better understanding of these strangers that surrounded them.

"That still doesn't explain how these two know any of us," Vegeta stated.

"Actually its kinda funny," Brandi started with a chuckle, "the reason we know all of you is because in our dimension, you're all TV shows. In other words, you are all fake people made up by other people and you are all popular characters."

"What!?" Vegeta and the other males looked pissed, to say the least.

"You mean that in your world we don't even exist, but are pathetic cartoons for human brats," Piccolo ground out while glaring at the two girls.

"Uhh, Brandi, we might not wanna sit here anymore," Randi said this while nervously pushing her friend out of the chair. Both could be seen peeking their heads over the back of the large sofa. "You're not gonna eat us, are you?" Randi asked nervously. Piccolo just looked at her like she'd grown another head (A/N: You know, 0.0).

"Randi, you know he doesn't eat people," Brandi hissed at her.

"I know, but it was just so tempting to ask," Randi said while smiling nervously.

"Ok, I think it would be a good idea if we all sat down and introduced ourselves, before anything else happens," Kagome said with a sigh as she sat down on a second couch next to Sango and Miroku. "So, I'll start. My name is Kagome Higurashi. These are my friends Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo," this Kagome said while pointing to each member of the group in turn. Everyone nodded in a solemn greeting before Kagome turned to next group.

"Well, I am Kakashi Hatake, and this is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. I guess there's only the four of us," Kakashi said while digging his copy of the book "Make-out Paradise" from the large pouch on his thigh. However, several noted that he wasn't actually paying attention to the pages, but rather the people.

"I'm Bulma, and this is my husband Vegeta and my son Trunks. This is Goku, he's one of Vegeta's friends, but you'd never guess that from how he acts," Vegeta just gaped at Bulma as she continued to introduce the group, "this is Goku's wife Chichi and his son Gohan. This big green guy is Piccolo. And before you ask, they are aliens, not humans, so yeah." (A/N: I know that Gohan and Trunks weren't kids at the same time, but I decided that for this fic they would be) Kagome smiled at them all before turning to the last group to be introduced.

"Ok, what about you two?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I'm Brandi Lemon and Ms. Grouchy over there is my best friend Randi Temple. She isn't much of a people person, so if she seems grumpy, it's not you it's her." Randi stuck her tongue out at Brandi before returning to the oh-so-fun activity of being bored.

"Well, since we've all introduced ourselves, we may as well go pick out our rooms. And I'm sure we all know that it's going to be tense for a few days and a long summer, so how about we DON'T rip each others heads off?" Kagome suggested. Randi just shrugged before getting up and walking out the door into the hallway, Vegeta right behind. Not even five minutes later everyone heard a crash and then yelling.

"Watch where you're going, woman!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have bumped into you if you would watch where you were going, dumbass!" Everyone just sighed before walking out of the room to split Randi and Vegeta up before there really was a headless body.

* * *

Brandi was currently sitting in Randi's room talking with her. Everyone had discovered that there were doors with each person's name on them and this was obviously to show that this was to be their room. Each person that entered their room had noticed that the room was decorated in the style that best expressed their style. Both of the girls' rooms were on the south side, their windows facing the rising sun in the East.

**Room Descriptions for Randi and Brandi**

When she entered her room, Brand was amazed. The ceiling was painted to look like the pre-dawn sky, stars and all. On the east wall was a mural of the rising sun, a window sitting where the sun would be; when the sun rose each morning it would shine into the room. The other three walls looked like a forest coming to life with the early morning light. Underneath the window was a daybed covered in a blue comforter and pillows. Bookshelves lined half of the north wall, filled with books and movies. Beside them was a desk filled with paper, pens, pencils, anything she would need for writing or drawing. Doors on the west wall led to a spacious bathroom with a large tub and the other door to a closet filled to the brim with clothes.

Brandi bounded out of her room and over to Randi's. She opened the door without bothering to knock. "Randi! I finally got my own bath…room…" Her voice died as she took in her best friend's room.

Randi's room was a mix of designs. One wall was a creamy white with bamboo painted on it to look like it was growing from the roof to the wall. There was also kanji written all over the wall in random places, all of them standing for the words 'Love, Hate, Peace, Chaos, Fire, Water, Life, Death'. On the second wall a scene resembling a forest in winter was painted on and in the scene was a pack of wolves running through the walls. The third and fourth walls were swirled with crimson reds and dark blues, but only the third wall had any type of design on it, which consisted of dragons of every style and color imaginable. On the fourth wall sat Randi's bed with a very large book case on one side and a desk on the other. When you first walked into the room, the first wall you would see was the wall that held Randi's bed, bookshelf, and desk. To the right was the wall with the dragons and to the left was the wall with the forest and the wolves. The door was set in the wall that held the bamboo and kanji. There were large windows in the wall with the wolves so that one could look out and see one of the many courtyards the castle contained within its walls. The wall with the dragons produced two doors. One which led to a HUGE bathroom and the other to an even bigger walk-in closet stuffed with all different outfits. (A/N: My room doesn't have the walls with the dragons and wolves, YET, but it does have the wall with the bamboo and kanji. I just have to talk my mom into letting me paint the others my way).

"Well, I will say this for the goddess, she definitely knows how to give a girl a room," Brandi said as Randi plopped on the bed next to Randi, who nodded back.

"Brandi, Randi? It's Kagome, can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in," Randi replied as the door swung open. Kagome's jaw just dropped as she looked at the walls.

"Wow, you definitely have your own style, not that that's bad or anything," Kagome said as she walked fully into the room. Randi just smiled at her before Kagome continued. "Anyways, its time for dinner and I thought that I would come get you."

Randi looked at Brandi excitedly as she jumped off the bed, "Alright, finally we can get some food. Come on Brandi, this is food we're talking about. Hurry up." Brandi climbed up from the bed and the three females walked out of the room and down the hall towards the dining room, talking and getting to know each other as they walked,


	3. Chapter 3

No, I don't own the animes Inuyasha, Naruto, or Dragonball Z sobs

No, I don't own the animes Inuyasha, Naruto, or Dragonball Z sobs. But a girl can dream, can't she? Anyways, I don't own them, so don't sue me!!

**Rated M because of language, possible yaoi (boy-on-boy), possible lemon (never written before, so yeah), etc in future chapters.**

And for everyone's knowledge, Randi is me and Brandi is my best friend. And yes, these attitudes are both our real attitudes. That is why we are best friends.

**Summary:** Characters from all different dimensions are thrown together for a summer of love, drama, and anything else imaginable. People really can find love in strange places.

**Pairings:** Vegeta x Bulma, Goku x Chichi, Inuyasha x Kagome, Sango x Miroku, Naruto x Hinata, Sesshomaru x OC, Sasuke x OC, and maybe Kakashi x Piccolo.

**Chapter 3**

**Last Time: **Randi looked at Brandi excitedly as she jumped off the bed, "Alright, finally we can get some food. Come on Brandi, this is food we're talking about. Hurry up." Brandi climbed up from the bed and the three females walked out of the room and down the hall towards the dining room, talking and getting to know each other as they walked.

"Wow, this is absolutely amazing. Who made it?" Brandi asked everyone.

"I'm not sure. I think that the castle provided it. We all walked in and the table was already set," Bulma said, looking at the food laid out on the table.

"Oh, well…it's still awesome," Brandi exclaimed while taking a big bite of her lasagna.

"Yeah Brandi, it might even be better than your enchiladas," Randi said while looking sideways at her friend. "I was joking!" Randi exclaimed as Brandi proceeded to dump her water on Randi.

"Hey, you two need to behave. Can't you see that you're making a big mess," Chichi exclaimed as the two girls straightened up to look at her. "And Randi, sit straight."

"Yes mother," Randi muttered sarcastically as she slouched even farther into her chair just to piss Chichi off even more.

"So Randi and Brandi, what is your world like?" Randi sat up and turned to her left to look at Naruto.

"Oh, it's really boring. A bunch of rules, adults, you know, the normal stuff," Randi said looking bored. "We also have cars, computers, electricity, and stuff like that. Our world is pretty technologically advanced and there is always someone coming up with something new or better. It's not that bad, but there's no sense of adventure. Everyone is always rushing around, ignoring the world around them. They never ask 'Why?' or look to see what's beyond the horizon." Everyone just gaped at Randi; that was the most she had spoken as of yet.

"Well, Randi's right on a lot of that, but there are still people who look for adventure. It's just really hard to find it when the world has already been pretty much explored," Brandi corrected. Naruto and the others nodded in understanding.

"So Naruto… do you have a girl-friend?" Randi asked curiously. At this, both Hinata and Naruto blushed.

"H-hai. I-I-I am Naruto-kun's girlfriend," Hinata stuttered out while turning an even deeper shade of red. Sasuke just rolled his eyes while Naruto scratched the back of his head and Kakashi chuckled.

"You don't have to be nervous around us Hinata. Just because Randi looks like she's going to kill you doesn't mean she will. She's actually really nice once you get to know her," Brandi said to Hinata. Randi just crossed her arms as she playfully glared at Brandi.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Everyone turned to look towards the young girl who had spoken, which of course was Rin.

"I am going to retire to my room, Rin," Sesshomaru answered as he walked to the door. "I trust you remember where your room is?"

"Hai, it is between Randi-chan and Brandi-chan's rooms," Rin said with a giggle.

Everyone had retired to their rooms for the night and now Brandi and Randi were sitting in Brandi's room talking.

"To be honest, I like this," Randi said as she glanced over at Brandi, who was walking out of her closet in a set of pajamas.

"Yeah, I think this is going to be a fun summer," Brandi responded as she sat on the bed next to Randi. "I know something you don't know," Brandi said in a sing-song voice. Randi cringed slightly as she knew this brought trouble most of the time.

"And what would that be?" She finally dared to ask.

"I know you like Sesshomaru," Brandi said teasingly. "I mean, think about it. You even drooled over him in the anime and manga."

"I didn't drool, I just ogled," Randi paused for a moment, "Ok, so I drooled a little. Anyways, I happen to know you like Sasuke," Randi added while wiggling her eyebrows at Brandi. Brandi blushed as she threw a pillow at Randi.

"So what? He is cute, if a little aloof. Well, you should go to bed, that way I can get some sleep," Brandi said, officially ending their conversation and kicking Randi out of the room.

"Yeah, well, see you in the morning." Randi turned and walked out the door, turning off the light as she went. Once outside the room, Randi sighed before turning down the hall to explore around the castle. Unfortunately, Randi suffered from insomnia so she didn't usually go to bed until really late. (A/N: Yes, I have insomnia and it sucks, but it does let me get this story typed, so I'm not complaining too much.) Randi noticed that everyone's rooms were situated within the same hall, which meant that there would be a lot of castle left open to explore. The way the hall was situated was that it extended long enough for about six rooms to fit in on both sides, which meant there were twelve rooms overall, then the hall turned left and there were another six rooms overall, meaning three on each side.

Brandi and Randi's rooms were in the smaller hall with Rin's room nestled in between. Across from Randi's room was Sesshomaru's and across from Brandi's room was Hinata's. Naruto's room was set in between Hinata's and Sesshomaru's, which Naruto was quite excited about because he was so close to Hinata. If you were to walk down the shorter hall towards the other rooms, you would turn to the right and the door immediately to the left belonged to Sasuke. On the left side of the hall, there was Sasuke's room, then Kakashi's, Sango's room, which she shared with Kilala, then Miroku's room. Next to Miroku were Goku and Chichi's room, then Vegeta and Bulma's room. On the right side of the hall, there was first Inuyasha's room, then Kagome's, Shippo's, Trunks, Gohan, and then Piccolo's rooms. In the space left between Brandi and Sasuke's room was a huge library which Randi was excited to see. Randi looked at her watch and decided that she should go to bed and finish exploring later.

Just as Randi was turning the corner to go to her room, she bumped into something rock hard which knocked her backwards. Randi closed her eyes and waited for the thump to come as she hit the floor, but instead noticed what seemed to be a pair of arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a blushing Sesshomaru, who had caught her out of instinct… or was it? 'What are these feelings that I have for this woman? I have known her less than a day, yet it feels so right to have her in my arms,' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he noticed Randi turn a bright red, causing Sesshomaru to smirk. Randi, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off of Sesshomaru's bare chest and turned a bright red when she realized she was staring, which caused Sesshomaru to smirk. However, before either could say anything, Sesshomaru set Randi on her feet and turned to walk back to his room. Randi also went to her room and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed, dreaming of bare-chested, sex-god demons.

"Oh Brandi, its time to wake up," Randi said as she dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on her friend, who was still asleep.

Everyone was just beginning to wake up and those who weren't awake were when they heard a blood curdling scream. Everyone ran to their doors and opened them in time to see Randi run by with Brandi soaking wet right behind her, screaming something about killing her when she got ahold of her.

"Brandi, I'm sorry!! You don't have to kill me!! I was only paying you back for yesterday!!" Randi exclaimed as she continued to run down the hall. Everyone else just rolled their eyes before going back to bed. 8:00 am was too early for them.

"Oh yeah, now this is what I call relaxing," Brandi said as she slumped down farther into her bubble bath. She has decided that after chasing Randi for about 20 minutes that she was going to relax and what better way than a nice, hot bubble bath.

"Brandi, breakfast is almost ready!" Sigh So much for her relaxing bath.

"Alright Bulma, I'm coming. Give me five minutes," Brandi yelled back as she wrapped a towel around herself. She heard Bulma close the door as she left and walked out of the bathroom and to her closet to get a change of clothes.

As she walked out of her room, Brandi found herself hitting a rather hard wall before falling to the floor. Rubbing her head, she looked up to see the most gorgeous raven-haired young man looking back at her, a blush coloring both young people's face.

"Oh, umm, hi Sasuke-kun. Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting anyone to be outside the door," Brandi said as she continued to stare. Sasuke just shrugged before helping Brandi off of the floor.

"Bulma sent me to come get you," was all the stoic youth said as he began to walk flustered down the hall. He couldn't understand how this young woman could actually _HIM_, Sasuke Uchiha, blush. Sasuke just shook his head as he continued walking down the hall, looking back once to ensure that Brandi was following him to the dining hall.

"Hey Randi-chan, would you and Brandi-chan be willing to go and play with me?" Randi and Brandi turned to see Rin looking at them. Brandi immediately agreed, jumping up to go with Rin. Randi hesitated for a moment, that is, until Rin gave her the puppy-dog look, with the big, tearful eyes and pouty lip. Randi slapped her hand to her forehead before standing up to go outside with Rin and Brandi.

"You'll come?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yes. How can I say no too the puppy-dog pout? It is my weakness after all," Randi said as she walked through the door to the courtyard, hearing Rin and Brandi giggle behind her. (A/N: Yes, I can't say no to THAT look. My nieces have discovered that if they want a toy, all they have to do is give me that look. Good thing I don't see them often.)

Randi and Brandi spent the rest of the day in the courtyard with Rin, making daisy wreaths and playing tag. Gohan and Trunks joined after a short time and around lunch, Bulma came out with a picnic basket and the rest of the group behind her. Everyone spent the rest of the day getting to know each other and having fun. When it came time for bed, everyone split up and went to their respective rooms for the night with promises of more fun tomorrow made to each other. With everything said and done, the castle fell silent for the night.


	4. Authors Note

Ok, this is what is happening with my story

Ok, this is what is happening with my story. I had it rated M for lemon, but since I haven't got that far, if I even do, I will change the rating. So ignore the rating claims on the chapters because it is rated T+. However, there **IS** cursing, etc. so if this offends you, don't read it. Anyways, just thought I would let my readers know to ignore the ratings at the beginning of the chapters.

Shadowdancer18 out. Peace.


End file.
